Dwarf Kingdom
Dwarf Kingdom (ドワーフの王国) is a nation of dwarves that lies in the earthen halls of the Azerlisia Mountains. Background The history of the Dwarf Kingdom started around two hundred years ago in the era of the Thirteen Heroes. Its founder was known as the Magic Craftsman. Their nation was also attacked by the Demon Gods and most of the royal family members left the Kingdom to join the fight against them. Their nation consists of four underground cities in which they have build and spread all around the underground caverns of the mountains, each connected by a series of cave networks. However prior to the current events, those cities have dwindled down to two. The inhabitants of the Dwarf Kingdom are always in conflict with the Azerlisia Mountains' other inhabitants, the mole-like demi-humans known as Quagoa. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc During their journey together to Carne Village, Ninya tells Momon about the Azerlisia Mountains and that the Dwarf Kingdom resides inside of it. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Dwarf Kingdom is mentioned as one of many examples of information that Ainz as Momon had obtained from the Guildmaster of the Magician's Guild in E-Rantel. Zenberu Gugu also mentioned that he learned a lot from a dwarf in his travels and how he received his signature war spear as a memento of their meeting. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After witnessing the dwarven craftsmanship in Osk's collection, Ainz had decided to visit the Dwarf Kingdom along with Shalltear and Aura. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The Dwarf Kingdom found itself in peril when it was attacked an unprecedentedly large army of Quagoa. After the the Fortress at the Great Rift fell, leaving only the gate of Feo Jura to hold them back, it seemed that the Quagoa's victory was certain. However, the Sorcerer Kingdom just happened to have send an envoy led by the Sorcerer King himself to the Dwarf Kingdom to discuss international relations. Upon request from the Commander-in-Chief of the Drarven army, the envoys lend their military strength and were successful in repelling the Quagoa. Afterwards the Regency Council met with the Sorcerer King to talk about setting up a trading relationship. The Sorcerer King offered to lend the Dwarf Kingdom his undead to use as a labor and military force in return for a part of the profits they would produce. He also offered reconquer the ancient capital of Feo Berkana from the Quagoa and the Frost Dragons in return for the Dwarf Kingdom handing over all practitioners of Runecraft to the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Regency Council was hesitant to accept the Sorcerer King's offers, believing he wanted to use the Dwarf Kingdom and would destroy it if he saw no more use for it. However, they ultimately accepted, seeing that they needed to end the threat of the Quagoa. The Sorcerer King was successful in reconquering Feo Berkana, giving the Dwarf Kingdom it's ancient capital back. The Regency Council honored their part of the deal and handed over all Dwarves who worked with Runes to the Sorcerer Kingdom. However, the Forgemaster of the Regency Council had stolen a piece of metal ingot of unknown value from the Sorcerer King and disappeared. This ended the first interaction between the two nations on somewhat of a bittersweet note. Culture The dwarves prefer to live in the underground caverns of the mountains and practice their craftsmanship. They don't seem to mind interacting with both human and demi-humans as they have formed trade relationships with the people of the Baharuth Empire and have interacted with the lizardmen of the Great Lake. All dwarves love alcohol and most dwarves would spend a large portion of their wages to purchase it and even carry small flasks with them to work to take regular sips even if it is prohibited and is usually tolerated regardless. The Dwarf Kingdom was the home of runecraft, which the runesmiths of old took pride in. However, the art had declined after the kingdom opened its borders to the outside world two hundred years ago. With the introduction of new magical techniques, runecraft became outdated and nearly forgotten. Religion Politics In the past, their nation was a monarchy ruled by the Runesmith King. However, the monarchy no longer exists and is now instead ruled by a group of eight dwarves called the Regent Council. However, the Regent Council seems to remain detached from the current state of affairs of the Kingdom, and are unconcerned with the amassing Quagoa right outside their doorstep. The current members of the Regency Council are: * The High Priest of Earth: Head of the Dwarven Earth Temple. * The Forgemaster: Head of the Blacksmith Workshop. * The Commander-in-Chief: Head of the Dwarven Military. * The Director of Food Production: Head of the Food Production. * The Cabinet Secretary: Secretary of the Regency Council. * The Brewmaster: Head of the Brewery Production. * The Master of Caves and Mines: Head of the Ore Mining. * The Merchant's Guildmaster: Head of the Foreign Affairs and Leader of the Merchant Guild. Also all mines within the Kingdom are nationalized meaning that any mineral excavated from these mines, by law that person has to make a payment to the government in order to keep it. However, it does not apply to any minerals excavated in abandoned mines and tunnels. Military Strength All military matters are handled by the Dwarven Army. The primary defense line for the dwarven capital is the fortress that lies just in front of a large gorge that separates the south from the north. The only primary access route to the dwarven capital is through the suspension bridge and so the fortress was build in front of the capital as enemies would be forced to concentrate their attacks here. Foreign Relations The Dwarf Kingdom barely registers on the map, however the Kingdom's runesmiths are hailed as skilled craftsmen. Aside from establishing a few trading relations with their neighboring countries, as a nation the Dwarf Kingdom seems to be very isolated that very few outsiders even know where the exact location of their country is positioned. This is not due to any form of bad reputations or self-imposed isolation. It is just that the dwarves are content with how things are and are not usually interested in matters that does not concern or involve their country. Re-Estize Kingdom The Kingdom had not attempted to forge any national-level ties with the dwarves. However, the Kingdom's people do acknowledge their remarkable craftsmanship in creating items. Baharuth Empire While slavery of non-humans is a common practice within the Baharuth Empire, all dwarves whom find themselves in the Baharuth Empire are exempted from this rule due to the trade relationship between the Dwarf Kingdom and the Empire. However, even among the elites very few people know the exact location of the country or anything about their culture. Interaction with them is usually restricted to occasional trade deals. About two hundred years ago, the dwarves exported their rune-craft weapons to the Empire and even its king visited, but a hundred years later all trade of rune crafted items ceased. The current Empire now only engages in limited trade with the Dwarves due to the lack of profit in doing so. Sorcerer Kingdom At first, the Dwarf Kingdom has had no interaction with the Sorcerer Kingdom. However, when Ainz got a good look at the dwarven craftsmanship, he was intrigued by the items that they created and has decided to visit the nation. Ainz's visit coincided with the Quagoa invasion of the Dwarf Kingdom. Seeing a means to profit from the situation immensely, Ainz provide military aid from his country. During the negotiations, it was agreed that the Sorcerer Kingdom would provide the dwarves with undead labour, trade consumables, and military assistance to retake their ancestral capital in return for the dwarven runesmiths and ores. Quagoa Tribes The Dwarf Kingdom is in conflict the Quagoa Tribes due to both needing the ores found inside the Azerlisia Mountains. Their current relationship is so bad that it's basically kill on sight if one party as much as spots the other. Known Characters * Magic Craftsman * Gondo Firebeard * Gagaiz Known Cities * Feo Jura * Feo Berkana * Feo Raizo (Abandoned) * Feo Teiwaz (Destroyed) Trivia * The dwarves have a saying: friends who drink together, remain buddies for life. * The dwarves used to work in the mines practically naked before the advent of protective mining gear. * Dwarves have magic casters called tunnel doctors who repair the tunnels with magic so that it doesn't collapse and they are rare so they are often escorted by a team of four soldiers. * Only critical junctions have soldiers stationed there, if miners meet any hostile creatures they have no choice but to drop everything and fall back to the nearest critical junction. * The many mine tunnels which radiated from Feo Jura were the products of intricate calculations, the distance of these tunnels spanned easily exceeded several hundred kilometers. Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries Category:Dwarf Kingdom